


Aftermath

by Paintdripps



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkwardness, M/M, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintdripps/pseuds/Paintdripps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thing written for anon, who requested Omegaverse!SouMakoSei like forever ago.</p>
<p>"There are scratch marks and bruises on Seijurouu's chest that Makoto vaguely remembers leaving. Well, the scratches were from him, at least. He's fairly certain that the bruises on Sei's collarbone are from Sousuke."</p>
<p>(In which no one wants to resolve the elephant in the room.) </p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anon. 
> 
> If you're reading this, I'm sorry. It was only when I finished that I realized you probably wanted something smuttier, but I hope you like this anyway.

It's the sunlight that wakes him, as weak as it is. 

Makoto doesn't want to be awake. Not when he still feels so tired. Not when his muscles are all sore. Which is odd, because he hasn't even done any exercise recently---

Oh.

Right. 

Makoto is suddenly aware of the fact that he's curled up against the bare skin of someone's chest. He can hear the heartbeat, slow and steady. 

Seijurouu. 

He can tell by the scent. Sei has this sort of warm smell to him--it reminds him of the feeling you would get from curling up on the couch with blankets and hot cocoa on a winter day. 

Except Seijurouu doesn't smell purely like Seijurouu. Not this morning. Not this melted morning. 

Makoto blushes slightly as he registers his own scent on the sleeping redhead. That's embarrassing enough on its own. But unfortunately, there's a third scent mingled with his and Seijurouu's. Musky and warm as well, but with an earthier hint. 

That would be Sousuke. 

Sousuke, who is snoring away with his legs tangled up in Makoto's. 

Makoto stares up at the white-painted ceiling. There's a persistent pain from his waist down. It's doubtful that he'll be able to walk today. 

Two alphas. 

Makoto is fairly sure that this is unprecedented. Two alphas and one omega. Unheard of. Alphas are supposed to be so fiercely protective of their omegas that sharing is completely out of the question. 

Not that he's bonded to either Sousuke or Seijurouu, of course. The three of them had always been good friends while growing up, but after last night Makoto isn't sure what exactly to label their relationship. 

He needs a drink of water or something. His throat is dry. 

He sits up. Or tries to, at least. As soon as he dos manage to move himself into a sitting position, the pain in his lower body makes itself known and he cries out. 

Instantly, the two alphas wake up.

"What's the matter?" Sousuke mumbles, just as Seijurouu stirs and asks sleepily, "Are you okay?"

Always prepared to help. True to their nature. 

"Fine," he spits out through gritted teeth. 

"No, you're not," Sousuke says. He sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sore?"

Makoto says nothing, just chews on his lip and wonders whether or not he'll be able to muster up the strength to get out of bed and get himself water. 

"You're thirsty?" Seijurouu asks, sniffing him rather invasively. He doesn't wait for Makoto to respond, just swings his legs over the side of the bed and makes a beeline to the door. He's not wearing pants. Or underwear, for that matter. Makoto quickly averts his eyes, blushing bright red. 

"I can go get you some Tylenol or something," Sousuke offers. "Although I'm not sure that will help much."

"No, that's okay," he says. He looks down at the blankets, feeling a little awkward. "I... don't think I'll be able to walk today, though," he admits. 

Sousuke presses a kiss to the top of his head. Makoto stiffens in surprise. "Sorry about that."

Seijurouu reenters, bearing a glass of water and a sunny grin. "Sorry about what?"

He hands the glass to Makoto, who accepts it with slightly trembling hands. God, he's tired. It's like every muscle in his body is half melted. 

"Put some damn pants on, Sei." Sousuke scowls. 

The red-haired alpha just laughs at that. "What? It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before."

"You're making Makoto uncomfortable," Sousuke tells him.

"Makoto didn't seem too uncomfortable last night---ah, Makoto, even your ears and neck are blushing!"

Makoto buries his face in his hands. "Please stop."

There are scratch marks and bruises on Seijurouu's chest that Makoto vaguely remembers leaving. Well, the scratches were from him, at least. He's fairly certain that the bruises on Sei's collarbone are from Sousuke.  

That's another unprecedented circumstance---an alpha marking another alpha?

"Sorry," Seijurouu apologizes. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Too late for that," Sousuke says. He frowns disapprovingly at him. "You were too rough with him yesterday, and now he's sore."

 "Please stop talking about me like I'm not here." Makoto drops his hands from his face. They do nothing to help shield him from the suffocating awkwardness. 

Both the alphas apologize. 

There's a heavy silence that hangs in the air. 

Sousuke breaks it. "So, um..." He laughs. It's a little shaky. "What now?"

It's the most unsure that Makoto has ever seen Sousuke. He's always been the cool, collected alpha. Now he's uncertain and fidgety with a rumpled bedhead and hickeys, and Makoto notes in the back of his mind that Sousuke smells like both him and Seijurouu. 

Makoto shrugs helplessly. "Is this like... a one-time thing, or is this a new relationship, or..."

"We could forget that this ever happened," Sousuke suggests. 

But even as he says it, Makoto knows he won't be able to. Last night had probably been the best night of his life. And he hadn't even been in heat. 

Seijurouu shakes his head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget."

"Me neither," Sousuke admits. He smiles at Makoto fondly, and suddenly Makoto feels so full of affection for both alphas that he thinks he might burst. 

He wonders if it's just him that feels this way, or if the other two are as affected as he is. 

Seijurouu sighs and sprawls out at the foot of the bed. "Well, this is a mess."

Sousuke flops back down, too, leaving Makoto the only one who's still sitting. 

"No kidding," Sousuke groans. "How do we carry on from here? What even... what even are we?"

"Friends. But now with benefits?" Makoto suggests. But that's not right. No one says anything in objection, but they all know it's not the right label. 

"Ugh. I don't want to think about it," Seijurouu says. "It's too early in the morning for this kind of thing."

Makoto sighs. His butt still hurts. A lot. He decides to lie down too. 

"But as long as we're already awake..." Seijurouu rolls over onto his stomach and smirks at the two of them. 

"No more," Makoto objects. "I'm not up for it."

Sei laughs, amber eyes sparkling. "I was going to say, Sou and I can make breakfast while you rest. Labels can wait. Sound good?"

Yeah, that did sound good. "O-okay."

Sousuke grunts his assent and rolls off the bed. The frame squeaks a little as he does so. 

Makoto just stares at the ceiling while the two alphas exit the room. 

_What are we going to do?_

 

 


End file.
